1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system for merchandise related to the death care industry. Such merchandise includes, for example, caskets, urns, burial vaults and related accessories.
2. Description of Related Art
Display systems of this general type are known in the prior art and range from relatively rudimentary two tier displays for showing one casket above another to more recent modular systems such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,524,394 and 5,960,966 and in the patent references cited therein. The latter systems are quite similar and involve forming a three-sided alcove configuration wherein a pair of vertical side walls are secured to a rear wall to support the side walls in their spaced vertical condition. Each wall is alleged to be constructed in a manner which renders the display system to be readily assembled and provide viewing of the merchandise in a more pleasant environment than the means used prior thereto.
While these more current display systems represent some improvement over those of earlier vintage, there still exists a need for improvement in modular design of a display unit, which not only enhances manufacture and installation in a variety of different configurations adapted for showing different types of merchandise, but which incorporates flexibility in function in an economical and more aesthetically pleasing design.
The present invention comprises a pair of independent or free-standing side wall structures laterally spaced in parallel relationship to one another. Each such side wall structure includes a pair of vertically disposed side panels connected to one another in parallel spaced relationship forming a chamber between the panels and permitting each to stand free and independent of one another. This permits use of a variety of different types of rear walls to form a background between the side walls and a variety of configurations to better display death care products in a three sided appearing enclosure or alcove-like configuration. This permits great flexibility in design of the display system to accommodate a very aesthetic display arrangement for a wide range of merchandise related to the funeral home industry, and yet incorporates a significant amount of standardized component structures to yield benefits in manufacturing and installation economics.
The free-standing side walls may incorporate a novel vertically oriented display panel or drawer which is slidably mounted in the space or chamber formed between the pair of side panels of a side wall structure. This feature provides a very attractive means to display samples of interior casket decorations and accessory items and add to the overall aesthetic appearance of the display structure.
As another aspect of the display system of the present invention, a decorative front cover may be removably fixed to the forward edges of the side walls to not only provide an attractive column-like, aesthetic appearance but further may include a lateral extension beyond the side walls. At least one of these lateral extending portions preferably includes a rearwardly extending flange disposed along most of the entire vertical height of the front cover. This flange, the lateral extending portion of the front cover, and the inner facing side wall of the side panel form a channel which conveniently houses a vertical extending lighting assembly which efficiently and attractively directs light to the interior of the alcove display arrangement.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, plural, vertical spaced, horizontal shelves may be mounted between the side panels. Each shelf may include a rear panel or wall connected to a horizontal bottom shelf upon which a full or partial casket display may be supported. The rear panel of these shelves may conveniently serve as part of a rear wall of the alcove structure in conjunction with the free-standing side walls in an economical and aesthetically attractive manner.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the above described free-standing side walls are provided with a base or deck removably fixed to and extending between the side wall panels and incorporating a slidably mounted horizontal shelf member incorporated with the base such that a full casket supported on the slidable shelf may be moved between retracted and extended positions for selective viewing. This is particularly applicable to conserve space when a second shelf displaying a second casket is disposed above the slidable shelf assembly to permit appropriate display of both caskets in a space saving arrangement. Preferably the slidable shelf assembly and the upper shelf each include wall panels which cooperate with one another to form a rear panel extending between the free-standing side wall to provide a selected attractive background for the merchandise display and as well as a different manner to form the alcove-like configuration in an economical manner.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the pair of free standing sidewalls are employed with a rear wall provided with slots or grooves, commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cslat wallxe2x80x9d, to display miniature burial vaults and accessories. This is a further example of the flexibility in design and ease of changing from one display arrangement to another using the basic free-standing side wall configuration.
As an aspect of another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the two free-standing side walls described above herein may be employed with a base member connected to each of the side walls and a vertical rear wall extending across the side walls to provide an alcove-like appearance. The lower end of the rear wall is supported by an angle fixed to the rear of the base and a cornice assembly, which may be removably mounted across an upper portion of the side spaced side walls. The upper end of the rear wall may be fixed to the cornice assembly via an angle support structure. A plurality of parallel, spaced dividers extending between the base member and the cornice and a plurality of individual shelves spanning between the dividers and the side walls provide a space saving, attractive. arrangement to display urns and related accessories in a very aesthetically pleasing manner.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide a display system for death care merchandise that is not only of modular construction, but provides an improved, aesthetically pleasing appearance to the consumer and yet maintains structural stability, ease of installation, flexibility to accommodate various types of merchandise in a variety of selected side by side configurations and also may be manufactured and installed at relatively low cost.